I hate him! But
by Rie Mizuki
Summary: Sonya despised 'that man! Either that was his behaviour or his presence, you called it. She really wanted to see him dead. But, still... there's something in her heart that bothered her. Something about what made him changed that far...
1. A 'Great' good morning call

**Hi, friends! This is my second fic. A bit boring, but, please enjoy! **

**I don't own Suikoden 1. **

* * *

_I hate him_…

That's the only thought which passed the knight's mind every time she stepped Toran's castle floor with disgruntled feeling. It had been a couple weeks she struggled to adapt all her new surroundings right now. Everything was different from her expectations. In the place where she first belonged was so structured, strict and centralized only to her command. But in here, all the people had the right to settle their life in the castle. It was a lively place and crowded place to live. The general had organized it very neatly so no wonder people ran to this place for safety and peaceful living. She passed a group of soldiers who chatting happily with each others. Some of her heart envied them, because she never made her soldiers could talk as happy as them.

And they were talking about 'that man'. He always made his men cheerful, didn't he?

_Argh! Him again!_ She jerked her head irritated and continued to walk to the third floor. She always hated everything about him. His presence, his blockheaded, his dignity, his…everything! He had almost all of it just to mock her.

But, she couldn't deny that she admired his determination which recruited her from his opposite party.

She passed people who started their day which several activities ahead. Most of them were talking food stock, Tir, provisions, Tir, the next war, Tir, today's job, Tir…Argh!! Can't anybody talk something other than 'that man'!? Those voices buzzed her ears which made her mood became worst in a second. The foremost factor which she couldn't bear to live in this place was, Tir. She lived under Tir's command, Tir's army, Tir's whatever you said it. And now, that Tir's employee had found her just to say that she was called by Mathiu, Tir's strategist. Living in the world full about Tir was a paradise for some female who adored him. But, opposite for her, this was like hell for her life.

If not for revenge, she probably took the second suicide just to get out from this nothingness.

At last, she climbed the last stairs. Unfortunate for her, the one she had been cursing about was in front of her. She stopped her step and set her cynical look ready for him.

"I thought I'll meet someone better to live up my day this morning. What a 'great' greetings."

The boy turned his head innocently and found the arrogant face of his knight annoyed by his presence.

"Oh, Sonya," he responded flatly. "Hello."

This was already enough to boil her blood into her brain. "Who do think you are!? Who wants your greeting anyway!?"

"You were greeting me earlier, so I reply you back."

"What is you intention!? I told you that I won't be nice to you!"

"I don't mind. I said it to you earlier, right? Were you not listening to me?"

"Who wants listening to you? I'm not your servant here! I just want to watch you dead!"

"But, you came by my orders. If you not listening me, why you're here?"

"Urghhh…"

She couldn't say anything to retort back. He hit the spot with a meaningless effort. The winner of this dispute could be stated very clearly without any doubt. Although he did upset her, he didn't show that he felt guilty at all. His face looked so calm and relaxed, yet threatening her for another taunt. It was only took a minute for the blond lady to pull her swords and rip his head away before Cleo came to their place at last.

"Huh? Lady Sonya? Young Master?" said Cleo amazed. It was so rare to have those two confronted each other without taking force from either of them. "What are you two doing here? The meeting will be starting soon."

"Cleo," the boy diverted his eyes to his loyal guard. "Is everybody gathered yet?"

"A few people more, including you both. Pahn already starved to death just to wait this assembly over so he could get his meal."

"Oh, my. He almost ate my whole breakfast portion this morning and it didn't stuff him enough," murmured him wondering without thinking his words made the brunette woman glaring at him. When he realized that, he said, "Never mind. Don't worry about me. I'm fine."

Cleo still had her doubtful look at him. "Then, why are both here? Why don't you go straight to the hall together?"

"TOGETHER!? You've got to be kidding me!" shouted Sonya fierce.

"Nah, we've just bumped each other and say 'hi'. It's just a coincidence," said Tir collectedly.

Sonya glared to the bandana boy in front of her dangerously. "I, Sonya Shulen, say 'hi' to such a BRAT like you!? Keep on dreaming!"

"Oh, jeez…"

"That's enough!"

That short of warning had silenced them. Without looking whose voice was that, they already knew who it was. Both Cleo and Sonya turned their head to the Strategist who took his appearance from the Great Hall. Only Tir refused to see him and only jerked his head a little behind his shoulders.

"I've been waiting for you and I already said _please_ don't be late. Was my message unclear for you or do you have something more important to attend?"

No one answered him. Everybody knew that dealing with Mathiu in this kind of situation was suicide. He was a man which strict in time and preparations. He even stern to Tir, although he knew the boy seemed didn't have any interest to hear all of his regulations. But he couldn't deny that Mathiu also saved his butt and the others as well with his miracle strategy. It made him obedient enough and listen everything he said, even he sometimes didn't like the idea though.

"Lord Tir. Please proceeds to the Great Hall. Everyone had been waiting for you," said him flatly then walked first to the place he mentioned.

It didn't take any question to know how he felt towards the order. Mathiu talked like he had the rights to decide everything in this castle and the army. But, the fact was he _forced_ gently by the tactician to do everything he said. Tir couldn't refuse his strategies. He had good coherent reasons behind it thought.

Still he didn't like him after what he had _**did **_to him…

And looks like, Sonya knew that bothered face of his.

* * *

**Please Read and Review! **


	2. The Breakdown

**Hi! I'm back! Well today's chapter is a bit...hmm...boring ('cause I write it half dead and half alive). Thanks for Ren-chan for the review! And for Michael "Sobou" Clark from Gamefaqs, thanks for the game script! **

**I don't own Suikoden. Konami does.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

And what he had _**did**_ to that boy really made her curious.

When she was thinking about that bothersome matter seriously, another more bothersome person was yawning loudly through their entire walk. It didn't need so much effort to drive her crazy anyway. Tir raised his eyebrows calmly as if he didn't do any fault. Yet, she knew what behind those black eyes, he did it purposely. Urgh! She really HATES him. Words couldn't describe how despised her to that bandana boy. He used to be a nice boy who loves to play some prank. But, he never became so troublesome like this who always mocked everybody in front of him.

He used to be…Wait! But now he is not?

How come he changed?

"Let's start the meeting today. We don't have much time left."

"Yeah!" answered Pahn full of enthusiasm. "Let's finish this matter already and then we— Ouch! You don't have to punch me like that, Cleo!"

Mathiu's stern voice snapped her to come back to her realm. Now, she realized that she had arrived at the Great Hall. It was such a simple hall covered by bricks that neatly placed to be a sturdy retaining wall. Seeing this place made her nostalgic, since this was the first fortress she had before she was transferred to Shasarade a long time ago. She couldn't deny that she was impressed by how this place had become.

"As we can see, Shasarazade has fallen, and the way to the capital is clear. Now is the time to gather our forces and attack Gregminster. I don't want to waste our time to explain about details now. Commander Tir, please give me the order to march forward," said Mathiu straight to the point.

"Let me tell you something, as a doctor," said Liukan cut him before he continued. Then he looked at Tir didn't accept any objection after his talk. "I won't let Mathiu go to battle."

"But I must. I have my responsibilities. I swore to my sister Odessa..."

"Here we go." Flik sighed. "Another worthless battle."

No one heard what the blue boy said anyway. Mathiu began to give his objection while Liukan still stood on his decision. Both Viktor and Flik sighed while Pahn and Cleo change their looking each other. Sanchez and Humphrey chose to stay down and watched the debate. By the mean time, Sonya realized that the other generals were not coming and diverted her attention when she heard the laziest yawning from Tir. She irked the boy so much. Why can he act a bit more serious in a situation like this? He was their commander!

But, at last, he tired too to see them quarreling like that.

"Alright, alright. Stop," Tir said, stopped the two older men from arguing each other. "Let's wait and see what happens."

"Commander Tir, you have so much to do." As expected, Mathiu would be the first people to object him. "Why do you hesitate?"

"Mathiu, we need to consider things about this for a while. Walking recklessly will lead us into their tra—"

"Commander Tir! If you miss this opportunity, you'll never defeat the Imperial Army!" yelled Mathiu lost his patient. Then, he took a deep breath and sighed. "Forgive me. I lost control. But please reconsider, Commander Tir."

Everybody in that room drown into a dead silent. Tir closed his eyes for a bit, recovering from his shock that Mathiu shouted at him suddenly. Then, he challenged that sharp glare bravely. From his eyes, those clearly were saying that he was annoyed with his blockheaded strategist. But, Mathiu didn't waver. He stood on his words and no one could change that except they must pass his death body first.

This meeting really made The Navy Admiral bored. First, she didn't like how that strategist said about Shasarade straightforward like that. But, comparable with it, the second reason she didn't like it was there were too many dispute. _Very funny_, she thought. _They reached the final stage but, they breakdown like this? Such a disgrace._

The situation has become tense lately. No one tried to intervene right now, because it wasn't just a suicide for them, but both of them would kill them for sure at the moment. After a long glare between those two, Tir smirked and threw his face to the other side.

"Were you ever listened to what older people say, at least, from Liukan for example?" hissed Tir.

"Well, at least you too didn't hear me out what I say as _an older people_. Is that a good example from you, Commander?" replied Mathiu at the same heat.

"Tch! You really knew how to make me your killing machine…"

That whisper snapped Sonya suddenly. She looked around people near her. They didn't give any sign if they hear the boy's words. She turned her head away back to the bandana boy. _What does he mean?_

Tir knew that his moaning won't chance anything. Reluctantly, he looked at Mathiu once again, full of determination. "Is this what you want?"

"I have said that I am prepared to sacrifice anything to win this war. And that sacrifice includes me," answered Mathiu without a second thought.

"Fine!!"

That yell made everyone in the hall almost jumped suddenly. They never had seen Tir this mad. Seeing their leader blown up like this, made them uneasy. But, Tir seemed didn't care and focused his loath full eyes to his Strategist. Then, when everything calmed down, he said, "March to the capital! Is there any questions?"

Sonya almost got a heart attack when he shouted. No one did any response to what he said and still looking at him as he was a dangerous wild animal who could attack them anytime he wants. They knew, Mathiu already screwed his mood right now and it couldn't be helped. There no one intended to argue with him right now, neither Sonya. Not because she scared of Tir. No. She really wanted to slap that haughty boy to come back to his sense. She didn't like that attitude. He was so immature and sentimental. She looked at the boy sharply, tried to scan his crazy thinking.

But, what she got only a pair of eyes burning with hatred…

"Now, now, you two," said Viktor tried to calm the situation. "Don't you think we need sometime to consider it for a while? We've got a big fight yesterday!"

Cleo nodded in agreement. "Viktor got some points. Master Mathiu, the soldiers must be tired after those battles yesterday. And," she glanced to her Young Master beside her. "After all, we had enough. We need to regroup and prepared a better way to move forward. It doesn't have to be now, right?"

"A better way that you seek will ruin all the chances we have now! Commander Tir, if you are the leader of the Liberation Army, don't you think there are matters more important than your emotions?"

That question thrust Tir in the spot. No one guessed that Mathiu would 'attack' him with that terrible way. They knew that Mathiu had gone too far this time and it drove the others to step forward and backed him up.

"No, stop!" said Tir weak. "I understand…"

Sonya couldn't believe what she heard. Flik too stopped in a middle of voicing what's on his mind. Everyone's eyes looked into him now. It clearly showed that their leader have been cornered right now. But, the General didn't like it. She didn't like if it turned like this. She glared both the Strategist and the Commander, couldn't accept with the result of this conversation.

"Really, I hate people who forced their will unto the others."

"Lady Sonya…?"

"Why do you really persistent to crush the empire immediately? At least, look at yourself! Are you capable to take orders now?" said Sonya fierce to Mathiu.

"I appreciated that you concerned about me, Lady Sonya, but thank you. In order to defeat the empire, we shall not lose this perfect timing even by sacrifice everything if needed."

"You're crazy! You've just made him as your puppet!"

"Enough!! This is none of your business!" snapped Tir sharp.

"What!? You dare to—"

"Yes, I dare." Tir turned his back and confronted her face to face. "And ask you now, you dare to defy me? Dare to defy my orders!?"

Seeing his cynical face once more didn't made her going backward. She glared at that icy eyes through her and wondered what made him changed his attitude to defend Mathiu, the one who attacked him. She can't stand this anymore. He used to be a well behaved child, an innocent boy who knew nothing about how to threaten others, a wise and responsible kid…

Responsible…? Did his responsibility change him into like this?

Those eyes really drove her more curious about what happened to him…

"Come on," said Pahn separated both of them. "Drop off the fight already. We mustn't break up in the situation like this."

Tir shoved Pahn's hand when he tried to stop him from fighting. From his eyes, everyone could see how mad he was in right now. No one could imagine that the meeting which must be going properly with yell of victory must be ended like this. The young leader turned his back, and then said, "Don't mind her, Mathiu. I give you all the authority for the plan. Advance forward, if you please."

"Thank you, Commander Tir," answered Mathiu relieved that he had won the debate. "A force of 20,000 people remains in the capital. They will be desperate and dangerous. Please assemble all the Liberation Army troops. We must raise their morale."

There's no absolute answer that supported this operation. Half of their heart still confused with 'what's going on about that disagreement' question. But, as they knew, Mathiu will never accept a 'No' answer. Because of how tensed the meeting condition was, Liukan couldn't hold his back ache anymore.

"Oh well," he sighed went everyone suddenly concerned about him. "My back hurts. I guess I need some rest."

* * *

**I tried to repair this 'boringness sickness'. But, I really hope you could give me some review to help me to get better. Just tell me if you don't like it and thanks for reading. :D**

**Please read and review. (Just 3 review will be enough to help me update the next. Thanks anyway!)**


	3. You're damn brat!

**Oh no! Late update! Sorry, readers, I really had a hard time to continue this story. Hope you aren't bored for waiting. Thanks for everyone who reviewed this story. I'm just kidding about that 3 reviews, but here we are. I've got three! Nah, I don't want to break my promise. Enjoy!! :)**

* * *

Liukan's excuse did finish the 'cold war' in the war room.

Sonya walked infuriately through all the corridors with Cleo tried to ease her down. How dare that kid yelled at her like that?! Acting all and mighty as if he was their king, decided everything on his own without thinking twice…

"Ugh! I can't stand him anymore…"

Cleo tried to hold back her laugh before burst out uncontrolled. "Well, as expected from Young Master, eh?"

"As expected?! How that lame lazy bum could become a leader in this army?! Tch! I really want to slap that daredevil mouth."

"But, yeah, I agree with you. He's a bit weird lately. Maybe something had happened."

_Something?_ Sonya stopped suddenly and turned her head to Cleo who seemed have something on her mind. "What do you mean by 'something'?" _Don't tell me it's because of me he became odd._

"He's…a bit _stiff_ these days," said Cleo tried to remember. "Since he came back from Seek Valley, he seemed quiet. When I asked him what happened, he didn't answer. It's kinda make me worried."

"So?"

"Do you have any idea?"

Sonya frowned. _So, it wasn't because of me_….Argh! Why she must waste her time just to think about him? It didn't mean if she under his orders she must knew everything that bothers him too. "I'm not his babysitter. Why do you ask me? Just ask Gremio about that."

A second after she launch her words, Cleo's face became pale. Her smile faded suddenly made the General felt she had said something wrong. Cleo realized that she had made her uneasy with sudden shock she had, so, she tried to calm the situation. "Well, the truth is Gremio has gone, so—"

"What…! He is—"

"Dead, yeah." Cleo smiled thinly to the shocked Sonya now. "He was killed by man-eating-spores from Milich, but, it was…an accident anyway."

Now the one who lost in wonder was the General here. But, it seemed that the story didn't touch her heart a bit. "Then, he became the arrogant kid because of that? What a pitiful excuse."

Cleo just smiled weakly. "Maybe, if you try to walk beside him, you'll know how much the 'excuses' encumbered him."

"Who wants to walk beside of him? Just a stupid people who want to— Waks!"

BRAK!!

Before she could finish her words, she had gone from Cleo's sight. Someone bumped the General very hard, made her plummet and hit the floor. Oh, not only that!

PUK! … PUK! PUK! PUK! PUK! PUK!

Several thick books landed 'nicely' upon her head with papers raining above her as if they celebrating that they succeed to mock her around.

"Ow," Cleo covered her mouth with her hand. "That's…must be hurt."

"I'm sorry," A young girl seemed panic with what she had done. "I'm so sorry. I didn't see you in fro— Lady Sonya!"

The blonde General stood up almost constantly, made the girl who bumped her nearly died in a heart attack. Seeing her Lady might do something harsh because of that small accident, Cleo walked straightly to stop her. But, before both of them could do something,—

"AAAHHH!!"

The girl screamed loudly made all the people near them looked at Sonya suspiciously. Loud enough to rupture anybody ears. It halted Cleo and made her sweat drop, because suddenly, the situation became uncomfortable.

But, Sonya didn't care. She looked to the frightened ninja girl straight forwardly.

"Hey."

"No! Don't hurt me, please!"

"Umm, Hello?"

When Kasumi slowly opened her frightened eyes, she looked to the calm tame and quiet Sonya in front of her. As if she had looked an unusual wild Lion acted like a cat, she stood nervously and her body was shaking so badly. "Fo-Forgive me, Lady Sonya. I—"

"Hm, it seemed this book is thick and heavy," cut her made the ninja girl startled. She observed the book then, gave it to her again. "You should ask some guys to help you with these. This isn't a woman job."

Kasumi took the books one by one bewilderedly. Cleo saw her worked to retrieve the books and the papers. Since when the 'Ferocious' Sonya would be this kind? _Maybe those books hit her…__**hard**_. But, before she could ask her a question (maybe to tease her), Sonya already gave her a half of the books and task papers unto her hands.

"Well, if you don't mind, please help me with this, Cleo, before I crumpled all of it into a mess," said Sonya lightly.

Cleo saw the things she gave to her, trying to find what's the meaning behind those words. It was easy for her to know it all. The name of 'Tir' which printed on those papers already explained everything.

"Alright, then I'll take my leave. Here, Kasumi. Give it all to me," said Cleo grabbed all the remaining books on her little hands with hers. Then, she came near to the General ear and whispered something. "Be a good mother-in-law, Lady Sonya. The person you face right now is _special_."

Sonya frowned. She turned her head, but too late to ask her what she meant the same as Kasumi late to halt her taken her work. Then, the situation became quiet. Awkwardly quiet for their goodness. Suddenly, Sonya turned her head to Kasumi who astonished with that sudden reaction.

"Do you," Sonya seemed hesitated, "have sometime?"

Kasumi blinked. She really didn't have an idea what this woman wanted with her.

* * *

"So, you're that girl before? At Shasarazade?"

"Uh, yes. I was under Lord Tir's command at that time."

"Hmph!" She snorted. "I can't believe he used such a little girl like you in a war. Such a shameful decision he did," she paused, and then continued loath fully, "as a _man_."

Kasumi shook her head. "No. I'm the one who grateful he's willingly accepts me in this army. I don't have anymore home. The Cavalry Army destroyed my village into pieces, so—" She stopped. Realized she had been dozing off. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm talking too much. Please don't mind me."

Yeah, she didn't need to continue it anyway. Sonya already knew if it was General Teo who did that thing to her homeland. Teo. Teo Mc dohl. The name brought back memories. She couldn't imagine though that behind those lovely moments with her beloved, laid those sorrow things like what this girl had experienced. When she was with him, an innocent person died. When she was laughing with him, a certain town was suffering for the government corruption. When she was struggling for his believe…

Tir was—

No. Why must she concern about him? He was the one the source of this. He was the only reason she still alive just to put revenge toward him.

But, can she? It felt as if she was the one who must felt his avenge, although she didn't understand the reason.

She walked through the balcony to the General chamber, accompanied by Kasumi who seemed as quietly as she was. The weather seemed a bit windy today and it gave her a bit shiver. But, before she was frozen down by the calmness of the situation, the ninja girl already showed her true nature.

"Lady Sonya, I heard you have a close relationship with Lord Tir." Kasumi smiled.

"What!?" The General snapped out. "I'm with that brat?! Urgh!! I wished I could wipe him out from my life once and for all. If he isn't his son—"

"But, isn't it sad if someone never forgive you for the crime you had made, although you had a good reason behind it? Well, maybe I don't understand what's happening, but, I could feel his pain…a little."

"Pain?"

She nodded while hopped childishly unto one rocks to another. "Maybe he looked mighty, wise and brave in front of other people. He seemed as if the General were put their loyalty to him and he wears all the authority of this army. But, the real thing is he didn't have anything. He's just an ordinary man who leads thousands of people to do the strategist's tactics. All the trust that he claimed isn't a pure pledged loyalty towards him.

"Everyone expected him to change this country to its proper way, hoped that the Emperor opened his eyes through that. But, they just didn't realize, that they used him. Tir was alone. He was betrayed, exiled from his own home while he must suffering to lose his people one by one died because of him and now being used for other people who couldn't trust him as they should be. He was used for other people happiness, for people freedom, and for something that he called as a right thing to do. Do you think it's fair? No. I said it's unfair. I just…couldn't bear if one day, after he had sacrificed many things he had, this country won't appreciate what he retrieved for them. He gained nothing from this war, only sorrow."

Her feet stopped. She gaped at the girl without a moment to turn her glance to other way. Her words were like water which sank into her mind and opened one of her gate to satisfaction. It was a logical answer that she sought all this time, although it wasn't complete. But, the method that she analyzed and how the situation turned out for that boy were out from her imagination. Kasumi seemed drown to her own thoughts, before she realized what she had done all this time. "Oh, gosh! I'm sorry, Lady Sonya! I've been blabbing too much this day—"

"No, it's alright," Sonya shook her head. "Thank you for telling me that."

"Eh?"

"Kasumi, is that your name?" asked Sonya suddenly.

"Y-Yes," Her nervous came back again.

Sonya tried to smile, but was held by something uncertain on her feelings. "You seemed to know about Tir so much. Do you concern about him?"

"I-I do?" She blushed like a tomato. "I-I was just— Ummm…"

_And I know my prediction is right. _"You like him, do you, Kasumi?"

Her last question was a deadly sentence that took her breath away. The ninja girl seemed nervous and panic, but couldn't say a word to deny that. All she could do was blushing like mad and that's made her so cute. After many times of hard attempts, she voicing up. "I'm-I'm just his subordinate! How could I like— Um, I meant. No, it's— I-I – I trust him! I-I just want to w-walk beside hi-him.With all of my," she sighed out loud, "_heart_."

Sonya looked at her sincerely and smiled motherly.

"To think that stupid boy has a nice girl like you beside him made me a bit uneasy to let him just lurking out foolishly just like that," she said while giving greetings to both Alen and Grenseal who guarded the General's chamber. "Now, where's he anyway? I need to teach him a lesson or two…"

"Were you looking on him all this time?" asked Kasumi who did the same things as Sonya. And then, she started looking above her. "That's a bit unusual since Master Mathiu generally asked one of his officers to— Gasp!"

"To what?— Huh?"

Sonya herself didn't continue her words when she felt something struck on her hair. It's a bit sharp and it was hooked on her blonde hair poorly. Alen and Grenseal looked on each other, trying to figure what kind of thing that has a string and a ball that tied with a certain kind of hook. Kasumi didn't have an idea too anyway, but she did have an idea of who did this to her. Well, figuring it by her self was the best choice. So, Sonya looked upon her head and tried to find who the culprit was.

But, when she saw it, she just met _that damn brat_ was holding his fishing rod right above her.

* * *

**How is it? A bit boring? Hope not. Read and review please! You'll really help me if you give me some opinion about this story! Just wait for the next, okay?! :)**


	4. Fishing Lesson

**Hey! I'm back! Thanks for everyone who reviewed me! I'm very glad you like my story :). Enjoy!!**

* * *

"Hey, Yamkoo! My hook stuck."

The man with long bangs titled his head confusedly. He approached the bandana boy and looked what happened. "I told you earlier. It won't be easy to fish around here. Below us is the General's chamber. The hook could stick at the coral wall or maybe people's head if you don't be careful."

"Uhh… This is weird," moaned Tir still trying to tuck his fishing rod eagerly. "I'm sure I had swung it properly. It has to be on the lake now. But, don't you think it is a bit fast for the fish to catch my bait?"

"Hmm…," Yamkoo considered it for a while. "If you say so, then, something must be gone wrong. For example as— What the…?"

The older fisherman startled with what he saw below their place, made him stupefied and didn't continue his sentences. But, Tir didn't notice that. He was too busy to pull his string with his rod trying to draw out what's he got.

"OWW!!"

But, Sonya was suffering. That rude pull almost took out all of her hair from her scalp. Kasumi and the two warriors tried to help her out from that misery, but they needed some time to release that. Since she shouted like hell and Tir didn't realize that, they knew that they only had two choices. Release it quickly or…

Cut her hair fast.

No. Don't ever think if she's bald. Although all of them were thinking the same thing, no one was brave enough to do that task. They were still trying to release her from the string. At last, Sonya took the string with her hands and made the counter.

"Dare to play with me!?" said her insanely.

"Ugh! This fish is so…persistent," groaned Tir while pulling his fishing rod and not to yield an inch.

Now, the battle competition was fair and square, one on one. Kasumi, Grenseal and Alen let her do the rest without any intentions to help her again. Yamkoo did the same. He felt Tir won't hear him any word in this kind of situation to stop, just the same as three of them about Sonya. They were pulling the string to each other direction and no one seemed want to give up.

"Uwooo!!"

"Haiyaaa!!"

CTAS!!

And the stupid battle was over, because suddenly, the string was severed.

"Eh?—Akh!"

"What?!— Ouch!"

Gubrak!

And that was the most hurt scene that they ever see. Some of Sonya's hairs were pulled with his string along while Tir must suffer the taste of hard rock floor on this head. Kasumi covered her mouth with her hands, shocked. Grenseal, Alen, and Yamkoo gaped in a same state too and didn't do anything for the result. And only for Yamkoo, he chose to run when he knew the situation wasn't appropriate for him to be here.

"Ow!" moaned Tir rubbed his head. "What's happening? Huh?"

Tir saw his fishing rod severed and he wondered where his hook when. Then, he wondered too where Yamkoo went while he had something urgent he wanted to say.

"Oh, man. Alone again."

* * *

But, Sonya— Oh, only Sonya that still persistent enough to resume the battle. She wrecked her pitiful hair on that hook angrily and then stood up with a dangerous fume.

"TiiiIIIRRRR!!"

That roar was loud enough to give a shiver on their spine. They knew that "The Wild Sonya" wasn't tame anymore. She walked furiously and rapidly to the cave nearby which connecting the General's chamber with the outside. Three of them were half-heartedly stopped her then, looked to each other trying to ask if they had an idea or not.

She stomped the ground harshly, made the other general startled with the noise she had. Kwanda and Kazim only watched her climbed the staircase and knew that their 'Flawless Leader' had made a great fault at hands. Sonya climbed without any trouble that emerged to block her way. Yamkoo almost met her in the middle to escape and tied up himself to the stair's wall. But, that women only walked passed him as nothing had to do with him. Yamkoo was frightened when saw her mad like that and when she passed, he had a bad feeling for Tir because of this.

Here we are, in a small windy canopy in the top of General's chamber that became Milich Oppenheimer hotspot for the most of time. The garden was very lively this day and romantic too. But, since Sonya put her first step on that place, every people could felt a great dark aura at her presence. The second, they stood from their chair. And the third, they ran from their. Milich frowned with his fellow friend who looked so terribly angry like a monster, but he didn't dare to ask because he afraid she would eat him alive. Innocently, he looked at his back and knew all the source of this ruckus. Romantically, he smiled.

"Be a good mother, Sonya. And have a great time with your son, okay? Young Tir here is trying to learn how to fish—"

But, the glare he received already stopped him for good. He shut his mouth tight and walked fast to the stair as soon as possible. She really didn't need so much effort to make people didn't stand on her way. Now, the last opponent was _him_ and only _him_. He still busying himself to repair his tangled fishing rod without realized someone presence near him. This was her chance. Yeah. Cut off him down if she could. She stomped her steps dangerously, tried to sneak him from back and if he knew, she wanted to scare him out to death. A few steps more, her sword could reach to lump his head out from his neck. Yeah, this was very exciting! Her blood was pumping fast. She already waited this to come from a long time ago and now she got it—

"Mommy, mommy! Teach me how to fish!!"

That childish shout diverted, not only Sonya but also Tir's attention to a small child voice below them. Suddenly, the General dropped off her intention and suddenly joining the bandana boy to watch what happened.

There was a small boy with his fishing rod trying to persuade his consistent-grease mother by pulled her apron softly. Near them, there was Tai Ho who accidentally passed the coral bridge. It seemed both of them were confused on how to handle this eager child.

"There, there, Honey. I'm a bit busy, right now. Could you at least help me to deliver the food for the General? We can go later, alright?"

"No! I want to go now! If I couldn't catch any fish today, my friends will mock me up!"

"Oh, Jezz…." Tai Ho shook his head. "Come on, boy. Listen to your mother. Why don't you ask another people to accompany you? Y'see, your mother is really busy."

"But, but," he still persistent to go with his plea. "No one will teach me, except Mom. My father usually teaches me about that, but he's gone so I…."

There was no need to continue that further. His mother and Tai Ho exchanged their look concernedly. The same for Sonya. She could feel her heart sank and it was too sad. But, when she accidentally looked at her side, she felt the worst. Tir's eyes stayed still to the scene he saw. The eyes were very deep and vast, longing of the family warmth as far as he could achieve from what he saw, but still didn't suffice him. He was no difference with the boy she saw.

And what made her heart cried the most was she never there for him like that boy's mother.

She felt strange and terrible. It tore her more than everything she had faced before. The sickness, morose and sadness that she couldn't describe were mixed into a dreadful sensation that suffered her body and soul. She didn't know why she must feel like that, but, she knew that she never met something so torn full before her very eyes.

Then, the boy rose up his head and seemed thinking something. After a few seconds, he suddenly stood up and started to leave his place while bringing his fishing rod.

GRAB!!

"Hey, wait for a minute, boy," Sonya pulled out his shirt which almost suffocate him down. "Where do you THINK you're GOING?!"

Tir turned his head innocently. "Fishing."

"WHAT!? YOU— Urgh! Listen kid! Do you plan to chop another people head off from their body with that DAMN fishing rod again?!"

"Huh?"

"Don't just say 'Huh', you idiot!! It almost ripped off my head before!!"

Tir didn't mind the shout. He just looked at his poor fishing hook that hung at a string on her hand. "Oh, you found it. Thank you. But, where's the fish?"

"TIIIRRR!!"

"What?"

"Don't just say 'WHAT'!"

"Then, what must I say? Hello? You're the one who said didn't want my greetings, right?"

Sonya stopped. This time, she really couldn't retort back with what she had heard. No. The truth was she cannot continue her attack because what she saw. Those black eyes weren't as calm as before, but full of disappointment and embitterment.

She really had made a great mistake this time. But, what? And why? What she had stupidly did?

Argh! Whatever. But…it seemed she knew what she must do anyway….

Tir sighed after a long pause they had and turned his back from her. "If you don't have anything more to tell me, then, I'll take my leave."

GRAB!

Again, the second grab. But this time, he could feel a different intention from her hand.

"Not so fast," Sonya grinned with an unknown intention. "I have '_another_' things to tell you about. If you had a free time to fish alone, please share with me _a bit_. I'll teach you how to _fish_ in a _right_ _manner_."

Tir frowned dumbfounded. "I thought you're a busy woman. Are you slacking off? What a developme—"

"Just shut up and do my orders!!"

Before he could resist or say something, she already dragged him away from the canopy to the exit. Tir didn't say anything when she pulled his shirt away, forcing him to go with her. Maybe the exact words were he didn't mind for that. Honestly, he astonished with what Sonya did to him and didn't know why, he felt grateful too. There was a warmth and exciting sensation in his heart that tickled him to smile. His former intention to spend his time alone with the kid below was cancelled today, but, he found something more _**interesting**_ to do.

And Sonya, although his mind denied her decision, felt had done something right this time and felt satisfied for it.

* * *

**Huwai!! At least, one chapter! Sorry for the lame update, guys. I got so many task from my university. But, don't worry. I'll try to update it fast! C u at next chapter!! :)**

**Read and review please! (as always. Hehehe :D).**


	5. His sorrow, not mine

**Sorry for the lame update (=.=). I still focusing on my school and others. It is often difficult to find an inspiration. But, here I come back! Hope you like it! ^^**

* * *

_Lady, do you know how my mother look like?_

Far from what he had expected, he arrived at the quietest section near his castle's dock above the first floor. He wondered too why a general like her could now some place like this. He only diverted his eyes from the scenery he saw when she pushed him to the dock. It was clear that his eyes were trying to ask her intention of bringing him here. But, his childish wish drove him more to his interesting than his suspicion, so he naturally picked his own fishing rod, repaired it as soon as he could, then swung it again to the lake.

Sonya could only frowned seeing the boy acted so innocent like that. Not because he responded as if he grateful with her 'invitation', she already knew it. But, by seeing the way he enjoyed what he had, she never could imagine such a calm personality that covered him. As if an excitement always ready to enlighten him every second he drew his breath away.

And that was very opposite with his current situation right now.

"Come. Please sit down here," invited Tir suddenly while trying to pull his string lively. "Well, if you _don't mind_."

But, because he said that with a certainly _mocked_ tone, Sonya forgot all the things she felt a few moments before and flinched irritated. She snorted arrogantly, and then did what he pleased with a half intention of doing it.

And Tir seemed didn't care with her attitude towards him and more interested with the thing he handled now. He tucked his fishing rod full of enthusiasm and made his hook danced properly in the water. It did to trick the fish to gather near his bait less hook. Sonya gaped with the way he did all those things.

"How do you…do that?"

Tir turned his head and suddenly forgot his target in the lake. He saw Sonya as if it was the first time for him to see her. She was too fascinated with what she saw before which made her forgot whom she did talk to now. "Tell me. How do you do that?"

"It is…simple."

The boy pulled off his fishing rod elegantly. He checked his hook while he awkwardly thinking what happened to the woman next to him. Then, he rolled his fishing rod string and gave it to her.

"Here you go."

Without telling her twice, she grabbed the fishing rod and whirled the string full of enthusiasm. It forced Tir to bow down a little before the string cut his neck down. "Stop! Stop right there! It's not like that!"

"Hm?"

Sonya stopped her unconscious fierce doing and let the hook laid down helplessly. Tir stood from his place then walked to her back and took her wrist in manner of teaching. "Here," he placed her hands to hold the rod in right and tight position, "hold it firmly, and then swing it a little to the back," they go backwards for a few short angle together, "then, swung it again to the front," He pushed her hands gently to let the string flying nicely to the quiet water. The hook landed in an elegant splash sound, gave them a sign that she succeeded to use the fishing rod properly.

They saw the hook for a minute before they exchanged their looks. "It is like that," said Tir tried to announce for not doing that barbaric movement again. But, Sonya's eyes were still asking him for the next action she should make and he could read it instantly.

"Now, you wait for the fish caught your hook by tucked the fishing rod to and fro for a mean time. It will took a while to make the hook looked like it has a bait for the fish, so be patience."

He sat down to his former place and went back to his calm pace. But, he realized the general still stood, trying to remember all the new things she learned today in her head. Tir blinked seeing her efforts to do what he had said without false and it made her looked funny for her stiffness. He smiled and then came back again to his collected serenity.

"You can sit down. It's alright."

Now, Sonya came back to her sense. She realized whom she had confronted with. But, as if the fishing lesson already dimmed away her anger, she sat down one meter length from his side.

A long silence occurred. No one seemed like to disturb the total tranquilty which conquered that place. But, maybe both of them were waiting each other who will speak up first. They've got idea. Yeah. Idea to talk many things yet got so much difficulty to communicate it in a good way.

The obstruction is like dignity, for example.

"Well…"

Tir glanced. His eyes looked intensely to her as if whatever the subject that may occur from her mouth, he'll pay attention closely. Sonya took a deep breath. It seemed after 'well' word she had hardly uttered; she got another big problem to continue what's next.

"Well, what?" asked Tir realized her clueless expression.

"Well it's…Hey! Why you always asked a 'what' question? Is that your hobby?"

"No. Because that word is necessary for me to ask you about the things in your cluttered mind, I used it."

"Who's cluttered?"

"Who do you think is?"

"Huh! Not only are haughty, you're also weird. Always sitting near the pond for hours with a fishing rod without bait. I wonder why you can be so fond in this fishing thing."

"You've said it."

"I know it's cool," Sonya admitted her words before. "Well, no one can deny it. But, they won't refuse to agree with me if this is a waste of time. There are still so many things that need to be done."

"I don't like fishing or the wasting time here. I just love the serenity. It could make me to think clearly," Tir laid down his body on the dock and continued with a murmur. "Aside from _those_ things."

From his accent, she could feel how loath fully his feelings toward _something_. And maybe she could guess what that _thing_ is. Silently, she tucked the fishing rod as if she focusing to bait the fishes there.

"If you really hate wars that much, why do you rebel against your home?"

"Oh, good question. Did I have another choice aside from that?"

"You may run away from your home, but it will have a different meaning if you become the leader of this rebel army."

"Yes, you're right. But, there are some important things that you may never realize and need to be done for by doing this or doing that. I think you should know it, _General_."

The last word, mocked her out. But, she sustained her emotion and found out that it isn't a right place to spill the little anger toward him. She knew it was futile and nothing from him could satisfy her needs when he spit it out loud.

And the restrained emotions suddenly became a sharp knife toward her heart which she cannot tell why.

"Are those things more important than your father?"

The sudden question that uttered from her lips didn't have any respond from the man beside her. It did a critical yet deep problem to be comprehended. Sonya slowly looked over him with a thrust full eye. "You can avoid the thing that have happened earlier, right? You have the right to go home and tell Teo what have happening. You don't even need to spill the bloods of many people, include your own father."

The general did accuse him straight fully, but, there still no any answer from him. Tir was still lying down quietly while gazing through the endless blue sky upon them. Sonya waited for him, while her mind racing to guess how he will respond toward this.

Did he think I'm wrong? Did this spoiled boy think that I can't understand his position that he just like didn't have any choice left?

All of those thinking just made her anger started to rise again and she prepared for that.

"Yeah, I wonder if you are right…"

That kind of answer was never once on her thought. It banished suddenly all of the emotion inside her. She startled. What did he meant by those words?

Tir still gazing on the sky, as if trying to gather the words he wanted to say. "Yeah, if only I was going home and left all of it behind, everything maybe will be different. I don't have to fight my father and I won't face death so much. He maybe will disappoint to me because I'm accused as traitors and died in the capital punishment. But, I don't need to face him… and killed him… Yeah, if only I did that. If only…"

It didn't continue. It stopped just like that. The 'if only' words had closed the respond that Sonya have been waiting for. No reply she could give, but she only could see him with her brown eyes. She couldn't believe with the answer she took. All of it destructed her mind and her thinking all this time.

The regret he felt was never come into her consideration. Knowing how desperate he had become is destroying her heart more than seeking any way to satisfy her emptiness of lost.

The bridge still calm as it is. But, the tranquility had changed by the nature of their both feelings. It was his sorrow now that conquered the ambience, not hers. Tir let out a deep sigh and then woke up and came back into his string, while Sonya stayed in a deep silent of shock. He pulled out his strings from the water and then packed it to its rod. The general could only see him from his back, try to find something to say, but because it is too much on her head, she couldn't say anything. The bandana boy himself only stayed while gazing the water in the lake. Several minutes, he just saw himself mirrored on the water.

It still couldn't describe what's on his head. It still couldn't see through what he is feeling on his heart right now.

*Wusshhh….

Calm winds stroke the water calmly. Suddenly, his eyes grew wide. He didn't see himself anymore. But, more to what he had imagined and thinking on his mind was pictured on that water frame.

"Dad…? Ted…?"

Sonya startled to hear what he murmured. And several seconds after she saw his peculiar behavior,

*Splash!

"Tir!"

* * *

**What happen next? Stayed still with this story... Review please ^^**


	6. Just a boy

**I'm sorry for the very very very lame update .. Here enjoy the next chappie! ^^**

* * *

"_Your mother… is a wonderful woman. What is it? Did you miss your mother?"_

"_No, I just never met her before. So, I want to know what kind of person my mother is."_

"Tir…"

It had been thousands times that his name was muttered from people's mouth. The evening incident did give uproar over the entire castle. Everyone was very worried and some of it asked why it can be happen. But, the only explanations so far cannot satisfied the people who wondered that silly thing almost made their leader gone into the deepest of Toran Lake.

And Sonya was awfully quiet. Too quiet for her own goodness.

"Hey, tell me," said Flik suddenly came over her with a serious face. Besides his dangerous tone, the General could see how much his expressions tell that he was very worried with his commander upon his gentleness act in front of a lady. She knew that he tried very hard to pull back his urge to yell at her face, but, she chose to stay calm. "What happened?"

"We're just fishing at edge of the pier. When he tried to pull back his fishing rod, he just fell suddenly. Just that."

"Wha—How could you be so calm? You did something at him, don't you?"

"Hmph! Despite on how much I hate him, don't you realize that you are just the same? You're the one who hate him too, right? Why don't you see yourself first?"

"You—!"

"Sshhh, Flik! Be quiet! We're in front of his room!" said Victor reprimanded him in a low voice. "C'mon. Liukan said he's fine. So, let's cool down our head, ok? If the others heard that we made a ruckus, it will just let their morale down."

"Grrr…"

The dispute was over for the several times happened from other people to others. It seemed Sonya already came into the term like that and came again into her gaze toward the closed door in front of her. Cleo did the same, but then, she looked at the General beside her. Sonya's seemed didn't have any expressions left on her face that made her difficult to read what's on her mind. But, Cleo knew her for so long and she knew her well behind that cold face of her.

"Are something troubled you, Lady Sonya?"

Sonya looked at her, questioning. "What do you mean, Cleo? Do I look to have something in mind?"

"Yes," Cleo smiled. "Did Young Master say something back then?"

"What…?"

"Yeah, something likes muttering about Master Theo or Ted for example. He has been muttering it for sometimes on his sleeps too."

Sonya lost in amazed. The woman in front of her did can open the door of her heart which had been questioning about it too earlier. But, before she could ask, Victor already came and joining their conversation.

"Wait, Cleo. You don't mean Ted that golden haired boy who was with Windy?"

Now, not only Sonya, but also Cleo is astonished with what they heard. "Victor, how do you—"

"Know? Yeah, it's a long story."

Both of the ladies looked each other, try to find an agreement to find out what was happening back then. First, they need to move this guy into the core of truth.

"Tell us more, Bear Warrior," said Sonya gallant. "Our ears is yours."

* * *

And the story didn't give them any satisfaction, but only despair.

"Ted was gone," said the Victor and then gave himself a gulp of beer. "Eaten by the unknown dark force. Well, honestly, we knew that the only one that could do that was Tir's rune. Forgive me if I couldn't give you a happy story, ladies."

"And Lady Windy?"

"She flew away. I think she got back to her hideout after knowing that she was upperhanded," said Flik who already calmed down, answering Cleo's question.

Cleo sat back on her chair with a shock in her face. Everyone who lived in her young master's mansion knew that Ted was the one that made them safe until this point and they could thought that he had gone at that time. But, to hear a story that Tir should face his best friend's death in front of his eyes was too cruel.

And this was the third time for him.

In the mean time, beside her, Sonya didn't react like they could predict. No comments or facial gestures that showed what was on her mind. She just sat still, didn't matter how much times has passed since the four of them talking about their commander. Until two hours passed and everyone already came back to their room, leaving only Victor and her.

Victor poured the beer into her glasses as she silently looked into it. There was a long silence between them as if no one wanted to bother each other and they comfortable with that. Until he took his eleventh glass and started to open up.

"You noticed something today, don't you?"

Sonya calmly nooded a little and still looking to her glass blankly. Victor only gave her a glance before he emptied his glass again.

"You know? I do really know how you feel."

The woman now raised her head and looked at the Bear Warrior askingly. It took no time for Victor to continue what he wanted to talk about.

"I know how it feels to lose a beloved one and how eager the revenge drive me through. But, I do know too how it feels when failed to protect someone important and be blamed by it. Those things weren't a good things to have, but, sometimes it's occurred and there's nothing you can do with it."

Those words were analyzed carefully by Sonya and it drove her curiosity. "Blamed? Are you talking about—"

"Odessa? Yes, at the Lenankamp. You were there too that day, right?"

As she thought, Victor really noticed her presence at the time Odessa was killed and being tossed to the river by them. But, the reason of why she didn't tell it to the Emperor about it was—

"I bet your guy is really a kind one. He really could handle the furious beautiful lady like you for not telling the empire about our big blow in the liberation army." Victor poured another glass again for himself. "He was really like Tir, doesn't he? That general."

There's no answer. But, without asking, they could know how sank her heart to deal what it was all about in this conversation.

"Well…" Sonya stopped. She got difficulties to stay cool like she usually be. "You seemed a very delicate person to gather informations."

Victor could only chuckle and then he looked at her with his warm eyes. "Lady, I don't intend to meddle on your private affair. But, let me tell you as Tir's—, well just say, his companion for these all times.

"That kid, he hates war so much. The most reason behind it is because it took everything he loved so much. But, since he knowing that it wasn't the war that took them away from him and it was the rune inside him, it was enough to destroy him. The only reason that he could live today was because of whatever and whoever he had beside him now. And you know, it was just counting the time until he doesn't have any willing to live again."

"And it's connection with me?"

"The truth is you do really aware that you know the situations about him more than other people in here, but, unfortunately, you always respond it in a wrong way."

The woman snapped out. The man before her was shot her right at the spot. Knew her troubled faces, he smiled.

"Let me say it clearly. He need someone that can support him and not everyone could give that part. Not everyone could see what deep down inside his heart and somehow in that kind high authorities he has, I can hear how his heart screaming. You know what I'm talking about, Madam. Tir isn't machine. He is just a boy."

Hearing his last sentence, tearing her apart suddenly. She got the main topic about what he wanted to tell her today and she realized her position now. Her eyes locked at the warrior who drank his beer full of satisfaction as he did after talk over all these things. Still unsure, she asked.

"Why are you telling me this?"

Victor sighed after the delicious beer licked to delight his tongue. And again he looked her in the eyes.

"If you really wanted to see him dead, it won't take a long time and you don't need to spill your hands with his blood. But, is that what you really want? Perhaps, you already has the answer."

His words really worked to make her heart unease, but full of truth to be eaten with. Without being ordered, she stood from her chair and ran from the tavern. Victor could only saw her dissapear from the door, until he drank his last beer for sure.

"Such a long night…"

* * *

It was midnight that time. The castle already dark, only lighted by the moon's beam through the wide windows in the hall. But, the red general was rushing her way without thinking about the hour that night. She even didn't have time to think about where she wanted to go and why. She could feel her heart ache and more she speed up her running, it gave her a better feeling.

Until she stopped in the front of a door. Tir's room.

She seemed hesitated to do something with the door. Her eyes stared at its handling and she didn't know what she must do with it. Must she open it? Blast it? Or something else like—

"Uunnnhhh…"

The soft voice of moaning diverted her attention into awareness she had before. It drove her reflexity to open the door suddenly and got a scenery she could never imagine.

The boy wrinkled on his bed, full of sweat as if he was having a very bad nightmare.

Without losing times, she approached his bed and sat on its side. Just looking from his faces, she could feel that her heart trembling a lot to see how much sweat covering him and his painful faces. She didn't know what to do to him as he grabbing the bedsheet tight as if enduring something hurtful.

"Gremio…Ted…" muttered him full of pain. "Dad…"

*Deg!

She snapped to hear the last word. As he rolled to other side and still struggling with what inside him, the icy general started to shatter.

_Maybe, if you try to walk beside him, you'll know how much the 'excuses' encumbered him._

_Tir was alone. He gained nothing from this war, only sorrow._

_Tir isn't a machine. He is just a boy_.

It rewinded everything back and everything made her to tremble. This was the first time she saw a pitiful thing like this and how broken the man she loathful the most. She could have killed thousands of soldiers by her hands, but she never thought that such a thing like this will be faced by her in this sudden time.

"NO! DAD!"

And the boy awaked, sweating bullet. He strecthed his arm which glowing in the darkness and grasped a thin air. He tried to gasp the air as his senses tried to manage where he was. Noticing that he just have a bad nightmare, his mental started to destroy.

*shrug…

But, before his concious state could give him awareness, Sonya already dragged the boy into her arm and hugged him tightly. It surprised Tir very much from what he could notice and expect. While the boy wondering about what happened, the woman couldn't draw herself to talk anything.

She just continued hugged him, as if by doing that, she could absorbs all the pain inside him into her.

And the night passed, without any word to describe the feelings that flow away through the dark sky.

* * *

**Read and Review Please. Thanks for reading! ^^ Let's get to the next chappie! Go! =D**


	7. The Massacre

**Forgive me for the laaatteeeeeeeeee update. Here we go! ^^**

* * *

"_I'm here, so don't worry, Tir."_

It was a very clear sunny day tomorrow morning. The sun was shining brightly in the morning as the night passed by, giving a warm greetings for people to do their chores. In the lone chair in Tir's room, sat a blond woman covered by blanket and slept so peacefully. It seemed she had the most tired day ever yesterday and refreshing his exhausted in her rest. Nothing could disturb her in this serenity, until her biological alarm waked her up.

"Hmmm…"

Sonya stared blankly to the door in front of her. A very different door from her room, which drawn her conscious that she was not in her room last night. She tried to determine where she was lazily and yawned as she could feel how stiff she was because of exhaustion. _Sure, yesterday is a 'Great' day, eh?_ she thought. Then, she straight herself in the chair, made the blanket fell from her and diverted her eyes to another place.

"Hm?" Her head turned around when she knew that the bed beside her was empty. "Where is he?"

It took not a long time to get her nerves and made her ran instantly outside the room. As she tried to find him, she could feel her blood rushing in her veins and her heart beat rose crazily. He passed the corridors, the people in the rooms, tried to find him and neglected the stares from other people that saw her awkward. Yeah, she was looked very stern and concerned.

As if she lost her baby in the midst of the night.

"Lord Tir, the preparations are ready. Would you please gather for a short briefing?"

The name made her took a sudden brake from the corridor to the main hall and changed it to walk in a fast manner to reach the source of the voice. From looking at the door, she could see that the one she searched for was talking with the Generals and Mathiu about something. She was a blunt person to barge in whatever the situation is, but this time, her hunch made her stayed in her place.

"We need to be more careful. Yuber's soldiers are ready to attack in front of us."

"I agree, Sir Kwanda. But, it seemed we don't have any choice, but to face him right now."

"Sanchez has a point. Mathiu, do you have any idea to deal this? Our plan is to attack them in the gate and not in the defense side, isn't it?"

"We need to gather our troops and deployed according to plan. We must not delay. Flik, could you send this information to the platoons?"

"C'mon, don't be ridiculous. Losing the troops for that kind of trap? I don't buy it. We are prepared to attack like Warren said. If we did this and lost, it will just drop their morale when they face the bigger thing in Gregminster!"

And again, they were disputing on the briefing, made Sonya could only sighed out. She really didn't understand what's on their mind and what they were afraid of. But, she could know how difficult it was when they must face something that needed a sacrifice. Knew what she just needed to do, she leisurely walked and intended to offer herself on the front line.

"Alright, that's enough for the information." Now, Tir's voice arose to calm the other people around him. "What we need now is just to banish the obstacle so we can go to the gate, right?"

_Exactly_. Sonya smiled widely and full of satisfied as she got near to the men in front of him. _Time to get some action!_

"Then, give me five hundred soldiers and I'll open the way for us."

"!"

Sonya's step halted. The next statement from Tir made everyone almost got a heart attack in a second. But, the young commander only looked at them calmly, and then stared his strategist to ask his opinion. No one talked during this critical timing and exchanged their look confusedly.

"Well, if you worried, then you can follow us after it passed." Tir gave the details of his plan after saw his comrade troubled faces. He looked to Mathiu once again for his final decision. "Is there any problem? I shall go after this one is clear enough."

"No, Tir. This is—" Flik panicked. "Hey, wait!"

The young commander didn't take a second to wait them giving their response and walked leaving them as if the problems were all cleared. It gave them a sudden moment to stop him, but when they realized, he already disappeared from the chamber.

The red general could only stand on her place, stared blankly to the empty space where Tir was. And he passed her, acted if there was nothing in her place. From everything that happens yesterday, she never knew that he could have done something so reckless.

_What is inside of his mind? Oh really…_

"You—"

"Don't stop me," cut Tir stern, refused to turn back or stop his pace.

"I won't and I won't ask you why either."

"Suit yourself."

"Of course," said Sonya in a mocked tone, while inside her, she knew that she almost waver that he didn't stop at all. "So, you plan to sacrifice hundreds of soldiers for greater achievements. How noble you are…"

Hearing those words, Tir suddenly halted his steps. It startled Sonya as seeing how he reacted toward her insults. He wasn't as usual as he was used to be.

"This none of your concern. You don't have any responsible upon their bloods."

He continued his walk. But, the General couldn't shake off the feeling when the sharp black eyes were thrust into her, suddenly as he turned his head to say those words. The tide was turned. She realized who she was facing right now.

He was no longer an ordinary boy that loved to play some prank. But a young leader who gathered thousands lives on his tiny shoulders.

And she didn't like it though…

* * *

In a blink of minutes, the soldiers already gathered in front of Kaku, the small town beside the Toran Lake. From the castle, Sonya could see the young leader passed the town's road thoroughly as determining that everyone already evacuated safely. She was impatient when observing the boy's moves as she was assigned with several members to stay at the defense side, made her growled almost each times she look on her binocular.

"Milady, you're forcing yourself too much recently," said Cleo suddenly came and stood beside her. "Is there something happened between you and young master?"

"What are you talking about?" Sonya snapped the question almost easily as she busied to see the town over and over again. "There's nothing happened at all."

Cleo chuckled. "Then, why are you looking at him desperately? It almost an hour you stood here and make yourself the watchman."

Sonya threw a dangerous glare at her and then came back into her binocular. "Don't take me wrong. This is just the best place I can have to see him death."

"You sure have a high hopes." Cleo sighed. A worried frown suddenly covered her face. "But, I couldn't help to agree with you. Every time he went for war, I always worried that I might not see him again."

Now, the general looked at her. It was almost certain that she was shocked with those words and felt the blood rushing on her veins anxiously. While it clearly shown her last words were only light words, what she really meant in her heart was came into the surface as she looked at the brunette worried face.

And the next was what determined it, that it wasn't just her feeling, but also her intuition that something might happened today.

"Lady Sonya, Lady Cleo!"

Both of the ladies turned their head. "Oh, Kasumi. Why's the rush?"

"Lady Cleo… huff…huff…," The young ninja took her breath as if she was took a great effort to run to their places. "Is that you who will take the plan?"

"Plan?" Cleo seemed at lost. "What plan?"

"Lord Tir said that you will carry some plan for today attack, so he was sending me to you."

But the brunette lady didn't have any clue of what she said, while the other lady lost in her thought. As she looked at the last boat which went to Kaku, Kasumi and then her binocular, suddenly something struck her mind. "Kasumi, are you coming here alone?"

"No, I'm coming here with the other members and the refugees."

"And Tir?"

"He was with the soldiers. I was reluctant to leave at first, but he said that this message was essential…"

Sonya didn't have to hear her till the end. She reached her binocular and looked at the lakeside. It seemed that the war would start in no time. Kasumi and Cleo exchanged their looked when seeing how panicked she was to see the lakeside now, so, the young ninja carefully asked, "Is there something wrong, Lady Sonya."

The general didn't answer directly. She still looked at the crowd of soldiers, trying to find someone inside it. "I hate to say this. But, it seemed, you are tricked."

"Huh?"

"In the name of Emperor Barbarosa!"

"Lord Tir for our Liberation!"

Both of parties engaged. It didn't wait for any sign or any more time to wait. From the numbers, they almost equal. They didn't have any hesitate to slash and crush their enemies. The swords kept falling, destroying everything in front of them. No matter the young and the old. Friends or foes. Live or death.

War, is a place to clashing the swords and keep destroying each other until the last one left.

The ladies were tensed as they saw the condition out there and it was the same as everyone in the castle. Usually they were standing there, and it was a very different feeling as they saw it from a different angle. The feeling of sin and empathy was more developed as they became the watcher than a doer. From all of the people who looked from the castle, only one person who still stood in his room, didn't join to see what's out there as if he already knew what happened.

*BAM!

And the door was opened, much to he had expected. The young blue warrior came, followed by the same bear fighter with the same unsatisfied face as his partner has.

"I want an explanation, NOW!" Flik slammed the shiny table in front of him. "Why do you ordered to take us out from his members?"

"Can I ask what do you mean?"

"Mathiu, this is no joke." Victor tried to take over the conversation as Flik was still lost into his anger, which made him couldn't speak properly. "We heard that you called us back in the last minute before the battle start."

"I don't understand what you are talking about," said Mathiu explained to them. "I never gave that order. Who tells you?"

Now the one who overwhelmed were both of the warriors. They realized now that something had gone wrong. But, when they saw Mathiu's face, it seemed the strategist could read what's on their mind.

"If you would like to help him now, I prefer you to see at the window and reconsider."

It took no time for the war to be chaotic. In a moment, the Liberation army's were pushed back as the aid from the Gregminster. The imperial's army seemed very ambitious to make the Liberation down. And what made it more difficult, there were too many flags from Imperial's army who focused only on one Liberation flag.

"This is bad," said Sonya as she put down her binocular, tired to see the killing closely. "We upper handed."

Hearing the news only made the other women restless. "Can you see young master right there?"

"Not a chance. It is too chaotic to see."

"Lord Tir…"

Heard his name uttered made Sonya once again looked at the girl behind her. It seemed Kasumi almost lost her half life only to be worried and regretting what had happened. While Cleo took over her binocular without asking, the general started to see what below her which was the gate of Toran's castle.

"Is there any boat left to be board?"

"Unfortunately, no, Sir!" A soldier mistakenly replied Sonya and took her as a man's voice. "The last boat was already taken by Sir Pahn."

"Geez, seriously that idiot!" Cleo barked loudly, made the soldier scared. "How could he go without telling me!— Oh! I see his boat."

"Kasumi!" Sonya called her suddenly, made the ninja girl snapped. "Could you please send a message to that boat, so they can—"

*BLAARR!

A sudden blast ate up the remaining words that Sonya had. Everyone attentions were now driven to the great smokes ahead of Kaku. They didn't have any idea of what happened.

But, the one in the battlefield had.

As the blast shocked most of the soldiers in that place, the smoke were joining them as they stopped for a while because of that dangerous attack. No one knew what happened, both the Liberation and the Imperial's army as the blast was very sudden occurred in the midst of the fighting.

And as the smoke was getting thinner, a man was standing between them while held the flag tightly in his right hand.

"This is enough," said Tir low, but dangerous. "Or, is there anyone who still want to fight me?"

To have the leader of the army stood in the front line of the army and held the flag with himself was the first time happened in the history. It looked like a great advantage for the Imperial's army since the rest of Liberation's army weren't fit enough to continue the battle. But, although he was alone, he seemed didn't waver about it.

"Kill the one with the flag! Overthrown the rebels!"

The second war cry started. Now, everyone could see clearly how their leader was standing alone in front of them, faced the numerous cavalry readied to strike him down. Their fears were overwhelmed them as they only stayed on their place and didn't charge to stand beside him.

But, it was everything that he needed. At least for what he had decided now…

*TRANG! TRANG! TRANG!

And it was looked so easy. As the soldiers swarmed around him, he gave only a little effort of his Bo to put them down. He never let those soldiers to pass his line…_safely_. That was the words which could describe of everything he done. Until it reached too many, he stomped his flag and–

*BLAARR!

Another blast occurred. It was the same destructive from before and now everyone knew who lies behind it. As the blast killed tons of people, the rest of the Imperials seemed didn't have any brake to stop their attack. Tir, who splashed by the victim's bloods that he killed, only smirked and suddenly rushed into their place.

*BLAARR! BLAARRR! BLAARRR!

"What the hell…" Cleo could only shock and didn't dare to remove her eyes from the destroyed battlefield she saw now. "One, two…now five flags were down?!"

"Those imperial's soldiers… What had happened?" Asked Kasumi tried to find some clue of the occurrence in that place.

No one could answer her. Not because no one knew, but they were too busy to see how the battle kept going. Sonya was one of them too and felt so anxiously as her eyes tried to trail where the Liberation's flag went.

But, that flag's motion was too fast. The same thing affected on the battlefield. The Imperial army didn't know that struck them. In a moment, everything was different.

And that leader didn't hesitate for once to kill. He just…did it…

"Final Bell."

*BLAARRRR!

The greatest blast was come. It was the greatest disaster they could ever saw. Almost half of the land in front of Kaku was engulfed by a silhouette of a monster. The monster wasn't roaring, but only with its presence, everyone could feel that their lives were sucked in. The Liberation's army could only look at it in shaking even until it was disappeared.

If there was a people in the sky could see everything in that land, they might not be able to hear a single voice at that time.

Everyone in the castle was still shocked in the figure they saw in that blast. Flik and Victor gulped as they saw the vicious thing in front of their eyes, couldn't imagine what they would be if they were still there. But, Mathiu only sighed as if understood everything that happened outside.

As he was expected, but no other could predict, Tir was standing in the midst of the broken land, bathed with the bloods of thousands army. One hand held the Liberation's flag and the other strangled the lifeless body of the Captain of the Imperial's army. As he threw the body down, the Soul Eater was glittering on his right hand, full of satisfied.

They won. But, his heart was empty.

* * *

**So, do you like it? R&R please! ^^**


	8. Young Master

"Young master…"

A halted voice was only leaving a sound of vain when the young boy he called took a notice at the new comer from the castle. In front of him, Pahn seemed couldn't believe what he saw. As he took a step forward to reach him, a move from the people behind him made him startled. They looked as if seeing a grim reaper in front of them, except Pahn of course. But, he found this term quite understanding since he was the one who made all those rackets and walked passed them quietly.

Yes, very quiet. Too quiet for his own good.

The castle was filled in an awkward silence as if saying any words may kill them in an instant. They were too occupied with the scene they saw, included the ladies on the watch tower. Three of them just stood there and let the nightmare effects overwhelmed them.

"Is that… young master's…?" Cleo didn't even have courage to hold on.

"Don't tell me…" Kasumi was now sobbing on the floor, couldn't handle all the heavy burdens she just saw. "He— He dispatched us back to the castle, just to—"

"You don't need to say anymore, Kasumi," said Sonya in a flat tone. It seemed the incident affected her mind as well. "He is just— that stubborn. We should have known that."

_Yeah, they should have known it from the start_. It was the only thing that Sonya regretted. The fact was hit as hard as she couldn't feel anymore how tight she clenched her own hands. _He is 'that stubborn'_. _Of course! How did I'm not manage it before? Always putting his own self in the line before everything else…_

_Everything that is important to him…_

While Tir seemed had his own back to the castle, Sonya walked from her place in a rush, made the other girls surprised and followed her in an instance. It was only took 10-15 minutes from Kaku to the castle and Tir was taking an advance than his soldiers which he knew still avoiding him. He even couldn't guess anymore what the people in the castle would think of him. He wasn't not care about it, but he just simply…

Couldn't bear to think about it.

As his boat was almost get near to the dock, he sighed, knowing that he would face some troublesome comments indeed. While Mathiu's stern face was filling his mind, his step stopped as he saw the people he didn't want to see the most now were already in front of him.

"Welcome back, Tir. But, there's something we need to discuss," said Victor.

"Yeah! Why did you send us back like that?!" Flik's anger seemed didn't die down even when the war was already over. "Did you think that we're just a burden out there and couldn't help you about anything?!"

"Lord Tir…"

Now, he heard the voice he didn't expected that she would be here after those terrible things he did to them. But, Kasumi encouraged herself to face him although her tears were still visible on the edge of her eyes. "What is this— The plan... There was no such plan, wasn't it? Why did you lie…?"

Tir, in the other hand, didn't answer all of them. He just looked to the other way and refused to talk. His cold response only made the situation got worse, as all the emotions broke up. He knew the consequences of what he had done and all the reasons for it. He already had everything he wanted to say,

But, to face it was a definitely a different thing. That was his self note.

"Tir, just what happened—"

*zrak!

The young boy took a distance as they tried to reach him while holding his right hand tight. Now, they understood what was the meaning of his behaviour about. 'That curse' must be the reason behind everything which scared him the most.

He was filthy. He didn't want any one to touch him now. If they did, he feared that he would do the same thing just like before.

That was really frustating…

But somehow, there's still one person who clueless, but yet dare enough to face that man in this kind of circumstance.

"Kid."

A soft yet stern voice distracted his attention. While he still avoiding their gaze, he knew very well who was the person they looked at now.

"You brat! How dare you ignoring me?!" said the person with a venom in every tips. "Throwing yourself in the line like that, playing as a hero by ditching your friends, making a lady cry by a cheap tricks, just what do you expect me to say to you?!"

_Nothing_, was the only thing Tir uttered in his mind as he looked on the ground, still refusing to say anything. _Really, why she should be cared about—_

*SPLASH!

A bucket of water was suddenly soaked his body from head to toe before he could expect that. It startled him and blinded his eyes for a moment, didn't realize at how the others might think about that person's rash action. As he shook his head to swish all the drips from his head, he unexpectedly notice how warm the water was.

*Shrug…

And how warm the person that surround him completely.

"Stupid boy," said Sonya almost muffled by Tir's shoulder as she hugged him tightly. Behind his head, she couldn't endure anymore her tears to be opened to the surface. "You've taking it too far…"

She didn't say anything more. A soft sobbing was the only thing that he could hear as she put her head rest on him. It was giving him a more complex feeling to confront as he felt another thing exist in his mind now. Besides his confusion toward why she did that, Tir just let a deep breath and said,

"I'm sorry."

Although he didn't have a good relationship from all the people he knew, Sonya was the only one who dare touched him when the other else took a distance despite how much blood he had shed. Deep inside he couldn't help, but felt grateful and let himself lost in that embrace.

* * *

"So, you already know it from the start."

Two hours later, Sonya was already in another place, sitting calmly toward the window which Mathiu was standing before it. The situation in the castle was getting calmer, although the condition in Kaku was another story. As the army was busied to coordinate according the remnants in the field, the internal members were taking their own time to calm themselves and reflected on everything that had just happened.

Like Sonya who tried to find the answer behind all of the madness that she had seen today.

"Mathiu," called her as the strategist took a silent term to respond her. "Why didn't you tell him?"

"What did I need to tell him?"

"That you never had any intention to make him as a tool of this war."

Mathiu sighed. "I already told him from the beginning that I did not want to make myself involved in this war, include him." His eyes still stared far on the field near Kaku which the liberation army tried to 'clean' it away. "Not even my sister's death could change my mind till now."

"But, you did make him think like that. He really think that he was just a killing machine made by you. His friend, Gremio, Teo…," Sonya a bit hesitant when saying his late fiancee's name. "And this war. Do you think it is fair to make him engulfed by hatred just because he thought, that you take all of them from him?"

"And perhaps you have any other solution to make him go on? He almost nearly killed himself since he got that curse for hundred times if it pleased your information."

"The 'Soul Eater'…," muttered the general as she looked down the floor before she raised her head again. "Is there any way to detach it from him and let him escaped from that fate?"

Now the one who turned around and looked confused at her was Mathiu. "This is the first time I heard you treat him like a child, Lady. Since when if I may know?"

"Since I know the truth," Sonya replied unwaveringly. Her eyes glimmered softly as if she just had found her lost baby. "And he is his son that should be mine if things didn't go like this. Would you find it bothering you or something like that?"

"No, of course not," said Mathiu as he couldn't hide a small in his face. And then, the situation went to bitter again. "But, forgive me. I do not have any other way to make things right. We already moved too far to the point of no return. The only thing that I could ease him is to make him think that there is only one person to blame, a villain. You may also take the same course to hate me if you wish and I do not mind."

"But, I do mind. Your action just enlarged his suffering to a degree he couldn't endure. He was broken, Mathiu. Too much scars had wounded that child and his rage on you won't help him."

"That is why I need your help, Madam," cut Mathiu and gave her a warm smile. "You already know him too well, more than I can manage. Perhaps could you restrain him?"

"He is not a dog."

"And I am not thinking about him like that either. I'm saying this to you as a parent," said the strategist determinedly. "I'm a teacher, so I do understand well that you know what I am trying to say."

Sonya silenced. Her eyes stared on the brown glassy eyes as she took his answer, changing the atmosphere into a serenity like how she used to discuss about Tir's naughty habit with Teo. She let out a deep breath before slightly nodded, understood very well that the dire circumstance needed to be solved before they faced their last battle.

It was unforgiving to have an hesitation in that battle. But, to let him die was far more worst than to have a big lost in the end.

And she won't ever let it that way. Not when she was still around.

* * *

The young boy was sitting on the pier as the evacuation in Kaku and castle was over. As he expected, no one seemed asking his help about the remnants he made by using the word of "rest" to make him stay away. He didn't protest that, since he knew it was his consequences. But what he couldn't expect was the behaviour of _that lady_. Before he could even responsible to wipe the front hall's floor which where he was splashed by a bucket of water and leaving a track of bloody pool, she suddenly dragged him to a nearby bathroom to wash him completely. At first, he didn't mind if she was just splashing him with buckets of water, but it was a different thing if he should took off his clothes and let her scrubbed him. As he freaked out and suddenly closed the door when she tried ripped him off, the others could hear how their leaders groaned childishly that he could wash by himself. It irritated Sonya, of course, and started to draw a debate with him while waiting outside the bathroom, which made the people on that place giggled seeing how lively them were. He was finishing his bath and dressed almost not in a ten minute as Sonya threatened him by counting down the clock (or she would barge inside) with a pouted face and astonishingly looked so adorable for people who never see him like that. It was pulling Cleo's laugh at last while Pahn was grinning sheepishly as he shook his young master hair, making all the cold situation melted and getting warmer.

And she just didn't stop to that.

She suddenly threatened him that she would tell all the castle his mischievous doing when he was child to all over the castle if he didn't follow her for today, which forcing him to wait in front of the castle main hall till she finished her talk with Mathiu. She said that it was his punishment for doing those terrible things to the members of the army and unexpectedly, it was effective, more than anyone could imagine. His alert was risen as he heard small laugh between the two people a moment before Sonya was out, making him suspicious if she ever had told anything ridiculous about him to the strategist.

Regarding that, the general only smirked.

The troublesome request was dragging him the entire day as he was completely overwhelmed by at how she controlled him. No matter how he tried his best to shook her away, she just could drag him in the way he could not oppose and it tired him. This was the second time he was annoyed so much after the big clash in the Great Hall, in a more tame way. All the people on the castle saw them around and suddenly changed their mind, include for Kasumi, Victor and Flik. The lady of the red was very different than the others which didn't have any slight fear to make their absolute leader aggravated after those kind of nightmares, and amazingly still could hold him down with her blunt courageous attitude which they could say as 'Arrogant'. This was the first time they saw him groaned and irritatingly childish in public, which they could see now that their leader was still a normal child, not a man who bears thousands lives on his tiny shoulders.

"I. Am. Not. Eating. That!"

"Suit yourself, Young Master," said Sonya as she leaned her head on her right hand, stared at the young boy sternly before continuing her talk with General Kwanda. "I want to see if you have nerve to do that, since I already said to the chef to put all those VEGETABLES in every dishes. Of course, you don't want to starve today, do you?"

Tir held his moaned and faced his bowl with a fierce pair of eyes as if fighting with his meal was more tremendeous than every fight he ever had. As he decided to face it with a heavy heart, he closed his eyes and started to duck his soup to his mouth, only to be followed by a laughter from the army members in the pub that he had dispatched earlier. Kasumi noticed that and touched by his cute behaviour as it drove her to reach him by holding her own bowl.

"May I sit beside you, my Lord?"

The young boy turned his head as he could feel how his stomach jolted around in a sudden. He shifted his sat to make a space for her and then facing again his 'nasty' soup just to give him a reason to avoid her.

"I'm really sorry for my rudeness last time, Lord Tir," whisper Kasumi softly, making it sure that only he could hear her. "We-well, I think Sir Flik and Sir Victor realized this as well, that you were trying to save us. B-But, if another one happened again, Lord Tir, I— We just want you to know that we will always be there to support you. We never want you to face this kind of ordeal alone. Everyone here loves you, my Lord, that's why…"

Kasumi's voice suddenly fade away as her face became pink in an instance. When she realized that she stopped, she turned her head only to see Tir was looking at her straightly, making her more embarrased.

"Fo-Forgive me, Lord Tir. I didn't mean to—"

"Thank you, Kasumi. I'm sorry." Tir cut her as he took a sip on his soup and lost in his wondering. "I appreciate it very well at how all of you think about me. Forgive me if I'm always worrying you. Lying like that before won't give anything better after all."

He ducked again his soup as Kasumi's eyes trailed him sadly. She didn't intend to make him remember about the thing that happened today, but she didn't know what else to say either.

"So," He suddenly turned at her, much to her surprise. "Could you help me please? I'm kind to have some problem now."

The heat was rising on her cheek in a rapid speed. "Pro-problem? What kind of problem?"

"Well, you see," Seeing him hesitated and avoided her gaze was making her heartbeats uncontrolled. Her thoughts was already flown away as she looked the how handsome the person beside her now and the probability what he would say to her… "Do you like vegetables? I think I couldn't finish this soup alone—"

"Tir, don't you ever dare to give it to other people if you don't want me to chop you down! Kasumi, please ignore him."

That strict voice was enough to make them both facing their own bowl in an instance and started to swallow it. As Sonya's eagle eyes were observing them, the ruckus was making General Kwanda laughed and took interest from the other generals who just came.

"Harharhar… as expected from you, Lady Sonya. The one who even can tame the strongest general Teo."

Kazim Hazil's utterance for his father's name was picked his attention as he was in the middle chewing the carrot which now he regretted how it tasted. While Kasumi giggled seeing her adorable person's reaction, not knowing the effect from that name, Sonya surprisingly took it flatly and faced Kazim with a lazy face.

"You're late, Kazim. Thanks for your flattery. It is very helping," Sonya threw some sarcarms back only to be replied by a grin from the General.

"Oh, Sonya, my dear." Milich was the one that followed next. "Please don't scare the little Tir now."

_Scare?_ Tir gave a silent dried laugh. _Why must I scared at her now?_

"Treating him that stern is not good for his education, no? We know that he made a mistake—"

*swish!

But, when he looked at the thin rapier almost thrust his nose, perhaps he should be scared.

Sonya seemed didn't hesitate at pointed her rapier to Milich, which made the general yelped. "Once again you've ever tried to complain how I teach, this rapier will show you right away 'how'."

The flower general nodded endlessly as she threatened him. Now, the whole situation was turned out. He even didn't imagine at how she turned back the table at everyone, especially him. This Sonya now was too… Urgh! He couldn't explain. No matter what he said, she just have something that made him obeyed with one hundred percent success rate.

Something that he never had before, but yet it was yearning.

* * *

**So sorry for the late update .. Hope you like this chapter. Please read and review!**

**Next "Mother" ^^**

**Please stay tune!**


End file.
